


When He Isn't Looking

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Draco and Harry are spotted by reporters while hanging out in Hogsmeade.





	When He Isn't Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted during an ask game, prompt: 'This was a mistake' + 'How dare you'

“This was a mistake,” Harry muttered, kicking at the ground. “We shouldn’t have split off from the others.”

Draco peered through the trees. The group of reporters that had chased them halfway back from Hogsmeade had moved on now, he was sure of it.

“So the news breaks that we’ve put aside the past and get along now,” he said, turning back to Harry. “What’s so frightening about that? We’ve been friends for months now, it was going to happen sooner or later.”

Harry looks away and kicks the ground again. “They probably took some pictures before I noticed them.”

“So? They get pictures of you and your friends all time, what’s the big deal?” Draco prompted. “Or is it because it’s me? Suddenly faced with the prospect of everyone knowing you’ve befriended an ex-Death Eater? Suddenly more real now that you’ve remembered there’s a world outside of Hogwarts?”

When Harry couldn’t meet his eye, Draco’s stomach dropped.

“It is, isn’t it?” he said. “You’re ashamed of this aren’t you? You bastard! Do you have any idea the backlash I got when I started spending time with you? You think the rest of Slytherin has just moved on? A lot of their parents are in Azkaban and they blame you, you know. You think that doesn’t get turned on me now that we’re friends?”

Harry stared at him with wide eyes and a slack jaw, and it only made Draco feel worse. He wasn’t even trying to deny it. 

“Or not friends, I guess. What am I then? A charity case? A new good deed now that there’s no war to fight? You’ve just been what? Pretending this whole time? Laughing at me behind my back for believing it? How dare you!”

Harry tried to speak but Draco turned and walked away, blocking him out. Tears were pricking at his eyes and he curled his hands into his fists, surprised by the strength of his own reaction. 

Of course it was nothing. He was stupid to have fallen for it in the first place. It was probably just Harry sucking up to McGonagall and all her unity nonsense. What better case for unity was there than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy getting long with the kind of history they had?

Well, he was done with that. He had no interest in being anyone’s charity case, or worse, tool. He’d rather be alone.

—

The evening edition of the _Prophet_ featured several photographs of Draco spending the morning in Hogsmeade with Harry and his friends, and then made a big fuss about the way they’d split off, just the two of them.

It was clear why.

Draco looked down at one of the images, taking in the expression on Harry’s face, open and raw, when Draco hadn’t been looking at him.

Embarrassment swept through him in a hot surge.

He was such an _idiot_.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a completed work and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
